poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Plot As the film opens, the camera switches over different areas of the Cul-de-Sac, all empty and eerily quiet. Then, however, we see The Lane, completely destroyed.The camera then turns to Ed's room, where Ed, clearly in a panic, rushes in and immediately begins filling one of his socks with as many of his belongings as he can, also taking his Sponge Collection and some buttered toast. He then rushes outside, interrupting Sarah and Jimmy, who are pretending to make a movie. Meanwhile, at Edd's House, Edd is heard sobbing, with many of his belongings beside an open suitcase on his bed, while Edd himself tries to write a letter explaining the incident to his parents. Ed then comes bursting through his door. At Eddy's house, Eddy is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. Ed comes rushing in, hoisting Edd out of his sock, but as they hurry to escape, they sense the other kids coming and rush to hide in Eddy's Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door (though very poorly). While hiding in the room, Eddy locks the door with several powerful locks, bolts and even a chain. While the Eds cower in a corner, Eddy accuses their current situation as being Edd's fault. Eddy pushes Edd over to the door to listen for the other kids, using a glass to hear, but Ed startles him with a loud crunch as he begins eating his toast then Edd accidentally drop the glass and they tries to break the door away. While Eddy and Edd desperately try to escape through the window and a heat vent (both of which are closed off with bricks), Ed attempts to ride away on a Preserved Camel in the room, which pitches him backwards into a fire-alarm like box marked as "In case of movie, break glass". Eddy breaks open the box, but it only contains a peanut. Just then, the kids manage to break open the door partway, causing Ed to break open the peanut, revealing a key. Eddy immediately realizes that the key is for his brother's car. The Eds pile in, but the car won't start. Just as they realize this, the kids manage to get through the door. The kids come rushing in, all of them horridly maimed in one way or another: Rolf has had much of his midsection bitten off, Kevin is bruised and burned, Jonny's head is clenched by a bear trap, Plank is nicked and cracked, and Nazz has had most of her hair sheared off and is wearing only a cardboard box. Then the Eds hear a thump, and find Mucker has hooked himself on the front of the car, which he tows out of the room and smashes through the house and on to the street. The kids, meanwhile, pursue the Eds on a wild chase through the Cul-de-Sac, the junkyard and the construction site. While Stuingtion's other engines protect the Eds. Rolf nearly manages to drag Ed out of the car, catching up to them on his pig, Wilfred, but then Steam Drillers manages to shake him off. Ultimately, however, the kids manage to catch the Eds. Rolf rips off the car's roof and the kids manage to climb the car and prepare to attack the Eds. But then Willy jumps on the roof and fights the kids, then Mucker shoots Rolf, Nazz, and Jonny off the car with his shotgun. Edd manages to grab hold of the merry-go-round. Kevin warns them, "You dorks ain't seen the last of me!" just as Mucker shoots him off. Edd eventually releases his grip on the merry-go-round, sending the car (and everyone else) flying off through the sky, up and out of the Cul-de-Sac, and eventually out of Peach Creek all together. The other kids regroup, with Kevin telling them that they can't let the Eds get away with destroying the lane and wounding them like this. Kevin runs off to fetch his bike, with Nazz following him. Plank "whispers" something to Jonny and the two of them run off as well (Jonny only saying that Plank had read his thoughts and Jonny saying that it was time to call in "the special forces.") Rolf stands alone, swearing to spit the Eds upon his pitchfork in revenge. Sarah and Jimmy decide to follow as well, taking a picnic lunch, just for the sake of watching the Eds get clobbered. The Eds themselves, meanwhile, have landed in a desert. Though their car is in shambles, they realize that they have escaped from the kids, at least for now. However, their joy is soon soured after Ed crashes their car into a huge rock, effectively destroying the car. After Eddy and Edd each throw their anger over the situation. Just the other members of their team, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends show up, Eddy tells them that the best course of action would be to make a beeline for his Brother's place, as Eddy's brother is feared by most of the kids. Though Edd expresses his doubts, he does end up agreeing, but not before leaving a label on the car marked "Out of Order". Meanwhile, back in the Cul-de-Sac, the kids are preparing to hunt for the Eds. Jonny and Plank decide to become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood, their respective superhero alter-egos, revealing the location of their lair, the Melon-Cave, which is very elaborately hidden under a tree in Jonny's yard. He nimbly leaps from roof to roof and sets out to scour Peach Creek for the Eds. Kevin and Nazz, riding Kevin's bike, rush out to follow after the Eds. Kevin's rage causes him to go very quickly, splattering both himself and Nazz with insects, blinding him and causing them to crash into a peach orchard. Kevin apologizes, seemly to Nazz, who attempts to hug him in forgiveness, but it is revealed that he was actually apologizing to his bike, which has been damaged in the accident. While Kevin attempts to repair the bike, he and Nazz attempt to determine where the Eds are going and take the shorter route to that location. Kevin then says that there was no possible chance that the Eds would dare return to Peach Creek, not after what they have done. After he asks Nazz for a hair clip to repair his bike, he then asks her that who is the only person in the world that Eddy would turn to for help other than his friends Ed or Edd. Nazz points out that the only person Eddy trusts is his brother. Kevin initially applauds her intelligence, but immediately realizes (in fear) that Eddy's brother will not tolerate them chasing Eddy and he and Nazz rush off in pursuit on the newly-repaired bike. Because of the hasty fix-up and the damages done as the result of the crash, however, Kevin's bike has been reduced in speed rather greatly. Rolf, after loading many provisions and weaponry on Wilfred, rides off atop the pig in pursuit of the Eds and finds the wreck of the car in the desert. After lunging out from behind the rock, armed to the teeth and thrusting his pitchfork around wildly, realizes after a confused glance from Wilfred that the Eds have been gone for hours. While Rolf, using a muffin, an egg and a bottle of olive oil, searches for evidence of the Eds, but just as he finds something, Wilfred eats the evidence. However, after getting into a tussle with the pig, he finds the label left by Edd and Mucker's tread tracks. Giving it to Wilfred so that the pig could sniff out the Eds, Rolf menacingly proclaims that he will have the Eds "on a spit by nightfall". The Eds and our heroes, meanwhile are marching through a field of cows, eagerly anticipating their arrival to Eddy's Brother's place. However, Eddy reveals that, though he is leading the way, he doesn't have a clue where his brother actually lives. However, he pulls out a postcard to show to Ed, which Edd attempts to examine for the postmark. However, the plan is foiled, for the mark has been smeared. Ed amuses himself by drawing a picture of Eddy on a cow's udders, until Edd takes the crayon he was using to make a chart. Using the chart, Edd discovers that from their past experiences with Eddy's Brother's legacy, such as a stink bomb and a false treasure map, that Eddy's Brother is a jokester. While Edd tries to determine where Eddy's Brother could learn about such pranks, Ed points out an ad in his comic book, telling about a gag factory in the nearby town of Lemon Brook. Edd points out that Eddy's Brother has to either work there or, at the very least, be a regular customer to the gag factory and Eddy confidently predicts that his brother is there right now. Sarah and Jimmy, meanwhile, are skipping gaily through the Cul-de-Sac, looking forward to their picnic lunch and view of the coming Ed-bashing. However, Jimmy balks at the entrance to the Trailer Park, where the Kanker Sisters live. Sarah runs off without him, but Jimmy musters his courage and follows, but takes a wrong turn and is captured by the Kankers. As they torment him, he lets slip that the Eds are in danger, raising the Kankers' ire, but is saved by Sarah's arrival. Though she challenges the Kankers, she is no match for the three older girls and is pinned down and tortured by means of a "Wet Willy". Jimmy tells them what he knows upon seeing this and the Kankers, determined that no harm will come to their "Boyfriends", decide to hunt the other kids to help the Eds. However, that did not mean that Jimmy and Sarah were allowed to proceed with the adventure just because they spoke the truth, Lee has a feeling that the two may know where the Eds are going, so they are going with the Kankers with no choice at all. Meanwhile, the Eds and our heroes are walking through a field of tall sunflowers. While Ed and Eddy goof off, Edd attempts to make use of a jury-rigged sextant to find the gag factory. After Ed and Eddy hear the word "Sextant" escape from Edd's mouth, Eddy giggles and pretends not to get what Edd had just said and asks Edd to repeat himself, and Edd does so, now prompting Ed to giggle. Eddy again fakes not hearing what Edd had just said to him, but is broken up by Shining Armor. Despite these shenanigans, they still make it to the factory. Their attempts to break in via the back doors are unsuccessful, prompting them to try the front doors. As they run around to the front of the factory, the camera pans out to the fence of the factory, ominously marked with a sign saying "Keep Out". Rolf, in the mean time, has found the cow field and decides to dismount Wilfred to collect some milk as part of an "interrogation." However, he knocks over a link of sausages, which baits Wilfred into wandering off. At the factory, the gang has broken through the locked front door, but the factory is deserted. Upon looking at Ed's comic once again, Uray finds out that the comic book was printed in 1994, meaning factory has been out of business for some time. While Eddy, Ed, Mako, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Charlie amuse themselves with some leftover gags, Edd and Mucker attempt to sift through the company files to find any record of Eddy's brother, but all the papers have turned to dust. Edd marks the cabinet with a label and but everyone else is looking for Eddy, Ed, Mako, Pinkie, Rainbow, Pepper, and Charlie, who have mysteriously vanished. They finds them, Eddy with a cleaver through his forehead, Ed with a fork through his head, Mako with a harpoon in his dorsal fin, Pinkie with one of her legs gone, and Rainbow with a arrow in her head, as Pepper has a knife in her stomach, scaring the daylights out of them, until they reveal their injuries to be gags. Ed seemingly apologizes, offering Edd a prank can of jelly beans, loaded with a thousand spring-loaded snakes, which launch out of the factory (taking Edd with them) and shower down across the countryside. Kevin and Nazz see this and see the derelict factory in the distance. Kevin immediately realizes that the Eds are responsible for the rain of snakes. Back in the cow field, Wilfred is feasting on Rolf's sausages, when he sees Rolf pretending to be upset, but actually preparing to spank Wilfred as soon as he returns. Seeing this, Wilfred revolts against Rolf, attacking Rolf in a frenzy, dropping all of Rolf's supplies back on Rolf before running off to hide. Rolf gets up, battered, bruised and with his head hopelessly stuck inside a meat-grinder. Ed and Eddy, meanwhile, are searching for Edd, who is stuck at the top of a waterfall. Uray climbs the side of the cliff to try and get Edd down but then as he grabs him, his wheels lose their grip. Though they both tumble down the waterfall, both are unharmed, Eddy then mentions that his brother is a whiz at harpooning whales. Edd, realizing that Eddy's brother is a whaler, reasons that he must live near the sea and the Eds decide to build a boat to follow the river. Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy have been enslaved by the Kankers, who are using them to draw their battle-wagon. However, they manage to break free of the Kankers thanks to a clever ploy on Sarah's part, slamming a paint can on Lee Kanker's hand, while Marie, lunging forward, accidentally impales herself and Lee through a tree, leading May attempting to recapture Sarah and Jimmy herself. Back in the Cul-de-Sac, Jonny and Plank are getting nowhere in their search for the Eds. Plank decides that they should take a bus. Despite Jonny's own reservations about going on a bus, he ultimately is impressed by Plank's determination and declares that they are "taking a bus to justice!". Kevin and Nazz arrive at the gag factory to find that the Eds have fled before they arrived. While Kevin and Nazz search the office, Nazz finds the label left by Edd, showing it to Kevin. But then they find hoof tracks, tread tracks, dragon footprints, and several more footprints meaning that someone else is with the Eds. Taking another opportunity to try and get close to Kevin, she attempts to flirt with him, but the floor gives way beneath her. She falls on a lever, causing the factory to spontaneously start up again. A conveyor belt picks up Kevin's bike and, as Nazz attempts to rescue it, it snags her as well. Kevin manages to rescue his bike just as it is about to fall into a mulcher, but Nazz falls on top of him, knocking them both (and Kevin's bike) into it. The group, still at the waterfall, are building their boat to freedom. To avoid disturbing the wildlife, the boat is built in the shape of a duck. But our heroes are constructing a regular raft. During this, Ed catches Edd's hat and it comes off, though what is under it still remains a secret. Edd then christens the boat the "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck" (named by Ed), Steam Mech launches the raft and they set off down the river. Back in the field of sunflowers, Sarah and Jimmy are attempting to evade the pursuing Kankers. As they flee, they discover Wilfred, having fled there after his attempt to escape Rolf. By using a candied apple, Sarah and Jimmy manage to befriend the pig and they ride him out of the sunflowers and escape the Kankers. Back in Peach Creek, Jonny and Plank board their bus. Plank hijacks the bus and the bus is seen traveling towards downtown Peach Creek. Down the river, the Eds' boat has been wrecked and our heroes raft has run a-ground . It had been caused, according to Edd, by an unpredictable current that caused an inevitable collision. After Eddy says that all he knew is that they were in a swamp in the middle of nowhere, Eddy then says his brother would not be impressed with the now-ruined boat. Edd then loses his cool and asks Eddy if that was what he thought about all this time: that Edd went on this quest just to impress Eddy's Brother, that Edd would forsake his home and family for someone's whose existence was questionable. While Ed plays in the water, Edd then says that maybe Eddy's Brother would be more apt to talking about Eddy's and Ed's immature behavior. While Eddy, Mako, and Ed frolic around in the swamp, Edd tries to maintain order. And are heroes scan the place for any sign of the kids. Ed, Mako, and Eddy amble into a pool of quicksand and begin sinking. Edd tries to save them, but fails, and begins blaming himself for their deaths, crying out in utter anguish. However, Ed, Mako, and Eddy reveal that it was all just a joke and that the mud is only ankle-deep. Edd, feeling utterly violated, fed up with being played for a fool and sick of Eddy's selfishness, wanders off with Eddy tagging merrily along behind. A short distance later, Edd smacks Eddy's hand away and lashes out at Eddy for wasted sincerity because Edd honestly thought his friends were no longer of this world, while Eddy is just trying not to laugh at Edd's words, believing that Edd is just putting on an act. Continuing to vent his anger, Edd says that it was Eddy's desire to scam that brought them into big trouble in the first place. Ed says impulsively that he helped as well, but Edd just glares him down with a dangerous look in response. Edd returns his attention to Eddy, blaming Eddy and his scams, enraging Eddy and prompting him to yell at Edd that he wasn't completely innocent either, as he was the one who built it in the first place; however, Edd fires back saying that if only Eddy had paid any attention to what Edd told him and not pushed the red button, none of it would have happened. It spurs the two to get into a full-out brawl, with Ed ordering his two friends to stop fighting, but to no avail. In a rare show of physical strength, Edd kicks Eddy off of him and declares he is heading home, which the ponies decide to do the same to which Ed tries to stop Edd by saying that returning home now would spell certain death, but Edd, finally sick and tired of this, tells Ed that he would much rather would be a man and take the consequences, even if they might be death or worse, than wander aimlessly with a "so-called friend", prompting Eddy to immediately breakdown, and to yell at Edd to go home and that he doesn't blame him for his course of actions, and that everything that happened to them so far was all of his fault. After letting all of what happened finally sink in to Eddy that the blame was directly pointed at him, starting from the destructive failure of the scam, to he and his friends being chased out of Peach Creek, continuing onward with the adventure without any food, water, or shelter and with Eddy having no possible idea where his brother lives, up until this fight, Eddy is overcome with guilt and begins crying hysterically, stopping Edd from taking a step further down the road. Eddy again admits that he is the one responsible for the failed scam that brought them here, calling himself a "foul-up wannabe loser". Touched by Eddy's apology, Edd forgives Eddy and rejoins them and the group continue onwards to Eddy's Brother's house. Meanwhile, Nazz and Kevin tumble out of a pipe and into the swamp, having led there from the factory. While Kevin begins wiping the muck off his bike, Nazz is furious and revolted that Kevin obviously cares more about his bike than he does about her. Nazz slaps Kevin angrily and wanders off to build a fire. After finding her, Kevin attempts to reconcile with her and succeeds. As the two begin to share a tender moment, Kevin interrupts it to go and get his bike out of the cold. Utterly disgusted, Nazz knocks Kevin down, seizes his bike and hurls it into a tree. While Kevin, predictably, rushes to retrieve it, Nazz screams from the camp and Kevin returns to find the camp ransacked and Nazz nowhere to be found. Later that night, it is revealed that Rolf has also ambled into the swamp, blind from the meat-grinder on his head and flails around miserably in an attempt to find his way. He is seemingly hit by a car, breaking open the meat grinder at long last. However, it is revealed that the "car" is actually the Kankers with two flashlights and a wheelbarrow. Immediately recognizing Rolf as one of the Eds' pursuers, they immediately take him as their prisoner. The group, meanwhile, are also still on the move, despite being exhausted from their long day. As they continue onwards, by the light of a group of fireflies the engine's headlights, Ed ultimately decides to call it quits at a small, abandoned park. While Eddy and Edd attempt to settle in, including Edd labeling everything in the vicinity, the Eds attempt to fall asleep in the far-from-hospitable accouterments but then join our heroes' bunks they they've constructed out of objects they found. The next morning, Kevin, walking onwards with his bike, is trying to comprehend what has happened to Nazz, wondering if that she was getting back at him for something that Kevin had no knowledge of, but spots the silhouette of someone who appears to be Eddy. Kevin jumps on his bike and goes racing off in pursuit, but "Eddy" is actually Marie, who is luring Kevin into a trap. Sure enough, Lee and May knock Kevin off his bike and capture him, completely destroying his bike in the process. Meanwhile, the group are waking up hungry, the obvious reason being that they didn't have enough time to pack any food before being run off from the Cul-de-Sac. While Ed goes racing off to look for food, Eddy, Edd, and our heroes following, they end up running off a cliff. However, they are saved by a Ferris wheel, which causes Ed to panic and causes the Ferris wheel to launch everyone directly into the Amusement Park sign. Edd notices that the sign, for the amusement park, Mondo A Go-Go, matches the image on the postcard Eddy has from his brother. Upon realizing that Eddy's Brother lives in the park, the group frantically begin searching the park, finding a trailer shaped like a whale. Remembering that Eddy's Brother used to be a whaler, the group immediately realize that Eddy's Brother lives in that trailer. Sarah and Jimmy, still riding Wilfred, are also seen to be heading directly for the park. Just as Eddy is about to knock on the door, the Kankers arrive, announcing that they have captured Rolf, Kevin and Nazz and have all of them tied up. At the same time, Wilfred, Sarah and Jimmy arrive, surprised that the Eds are still alive and well. Kevin manages to break free of his bindings, and grabs Eddy's leg but then Steamy blows his Kevin arm off with his shotgun and the rest our heroes point their weapons at the kids prepared to fire if they move. Eddy reveals that this is his brother's home. Then, Eddy knocks on the door. At first, Eddy's Brother seems to be everything Eddy ever said; Benevolent, cool and protective of Eddy. Though he makes a few jokes about the kids, even calling Edd Eddy's girlfriend, he agrees to let the Eds stay. While most of the kids are either softened by Eddy's obvious affection and admiration of his brother or frustrated that the Eds have escaped their wrath, it is cut short by a sudden, sharp protest from Eddy. Over the next few minutes, Eddy's Brother reveals his true colors, as he brutally mistreats Eddy for his own amusement, twisting his leg around and throwing him repeatedly against the door of his house, which he calls "playing uncle". The other kids and our heroes are sickened by Eddy's brother's disdain for his little brother's admiration, and their distaste turns quickly to rage when he mercilessly attacks Edd for trying to defend Eddy by pounding him into the ground like a nail. Then Fluttershy tries to talk Eddy's brother out of the act but then Eddy's Brother scares her to tears. It's at this moment that everyone has an epiphany: they all realize that the reason Eddy was who he was wasn't because he was a bad guy deep down, and that all he really wanted was friendship and recognition - something his older brother never gave him, and as a result, Eddy became an emotionally wrecked, insecure character who just wanted to fit in. While Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz advance menacingly against Eddy's brother, Ed, despite usually being dimwitted and now becoming disgusted and angry at this himself, victoriously removes a bolt from the door, then Willy shoots another which Eddy is clinging desperately to, causing the door to break loose and smack into Eddy's Brother's face, knocking him senseless and leaving Eddy battered and unmoving several feet away. Eddy's brother sways unsteadily and says "Uncle" as he falls weakly to the ground, having been knocked out cold. Ed, Edd, and our heroes rush to Eddy's side. Eddy merely stares blankly upwards and tearfully admits to everyone that he made up everything that he ever said about his brother. It was all a misguided attempt to fit in and be liked. He goes on to admit that everything he's done has been wrong: scams, lying about his brother and the preceding events and asks in despair if he will ever learn. The other kids, having been moved by this apology, immediately realize that all the Eds ever really wanted all along precisely was to be accepted. They rush forward as if to attack, but instead embrace Eddy, as friends that he was barely injured. Rolf awards Eddy the "Traditional Victory Armpit Rub", Nazz kisses Eddy on the cheek that she was worried about him, telling him how awesome he is and Kevin, for the first time, speaks to Eddy admiringly, calling him "pal". Sarah even embraces Ed, whom she has always loathed. Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna show up and share their gratitude to Eddy for learning the true magic of friendship. However, just then, a bus suddenly pulls up and Jonny and Plank rush out. Oblivious to the other kids' forgiveness of the Eds, he attacks and defeats all three Eds even hurting a few of our heroes, but just as he gloats over his victory, but then our heroes point their guns at him and shoot the living daylights out of him, incapacitating him. Then Marshall P.F. places him under arrest. Kevin declares that they ought to head to his house for Jawbreakers. Eddy hails that the Eds are finally "In". Edd then breaks the Fourth Wall by stating that it only took "130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie". The kids walk off, holding the Eds high, with Wilfred munching on Jonny's Melon Rind helmet and the Kankers dragging Eddy's Brother inside the trailer for a little "Mouth to Mouth". Marie then rushes with the door that Ed broke and puts it back into place. Edd labels the TV screen, "The End." After the end credits, deep within his prison cell, Jonny seethes in anger, hurt and enraged by the kids' betrayal of him. He declares that Captain Melonhead's goody-goody ways are over and that he will rise again. He takes on the mantle of The Gourd, while Plank becomes Timber the Dark Shard. Maniacally, he swears to have his vengeance upon the Cul-de-Sac. However, Plank tells him that it will be a long time before that happens. But with everyone else the Eds and heroes roll off into the sunset the Princesses leading heading for Canterlot, seeking some new adventures. The End (for real this time). The AKA Cartoon logo is displayed with a melon rind in the background. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Dusty Crophopper, Yakkity Yak, Keo, Lemony, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Maggie, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Buttercream Sunday, Wreck-It Ralph, and Vanellope von Schweetz guest star in this film. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will make climax appearances at the end of this film. *It's revealed that Stuingtion's Engines are old friends of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. *Russell Ferguson and Double-D are both voiced by Samuel Vincent. Scenes *The opening/Car chase *Catching up with the others *The journey begins *The Kankers/At the Gag Factory *Back with the others/Back in the factory/Building a boat to freedom *Jonny and Plank take the bus/At the Swamp *With Nazz and Kevin/That night *The next morning/Mondo a Go-Go *Eddy's brother!/Eddy's Brother's true colors *Eddy's confession/Making up amendments/Ending *Post-credit scene Category:Stuingtion Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series